Cursed
by Midnight Blood Wolf
Summary: After Korra's friend Asami made her come to Republic City. Everything couldn't go more wrong. And to add to that shes the Avatar with a curse. Can Asami and her friends save Korra before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my second story for fanfiction. It's my first LoK or Tiger's Curse story. And my first cross over. Soooo please enjoy… I guess.**

**Disclaimer: CastersRCool does not own LoK or Tiger's Curse series. **

**Korra P.O.V.**

Here I was, in Republic City, with my best friend, Asami Sato. The only reason I'm here is because Asami thought it would be good for me to come to the city. Though she couldn't be more wrong, due to the fact that she wanted me to go to high school with her, which is impossible for me because I'm a tiger for most of the day. Yep you heard that right I'm the, oh mighty Avatar but am also a tiger. Right now I'm staying with an old family friend, Tenzin or Councilman Tenzin as some people call him. Anyway back to the present and not the past.

"Korra, are you even listening to me," Asami said while waving her hand in my face. I sighed and looked up at her.

**Asami P.O.V.**

Korra sighed at me. ME. Her best friend who wasn't afraid of her being a white tiger with blue eyes.

"Korra, don't sigh at me. I don't care if you can't talk right now but you can listen," I said sternly. She growled softly, but I gave her the look and she backed down. So I continued with what I was saying.

"Anyway, I'm inviting my boyfriend and his brother over today and you are going to meet them." She stared at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, and by the way they will be over in five minutes," I said smiling evilly. **(Ok so no Asami is dating Bolin not Mako. I'm not a huge fan of Bolin x Asami but whatever) **Korra turned into a human. Luckily every time she turns into a human she is dressed in a black T-shirt with a blue dragon on it, ripped jeans, and a pair of black Converses.

"Asami be reasonable I can only be a human for twenty four minutes of a twenty four hour day. How am I supposed to talk to your friends for any longer than that," she argued. This time I sighed. But when I was about to respond, the doorbell rang. I smiled at Korra who paled a little in the face. I turned around and reached for the doorknob.

**Mako P.O.V.**

I was standing behind Bolin when I heard the door open. Asami and Bolin hugged each other; I rolled my eyes at them and looked past Asami. Behind her was a girl who looked like she was from the water tribe. She had her eyes closed and was shaking her head. I have to admit she was pretty, no that was an understatement she was beautiful. I cleared my throat; Asami looked at me then moved aside and let us in.

"Guys this is my friend Korra from the southern water tribe. Korra this is my boyfriend Bolin and his brother Mako," Asami introduced us all. Bolin waved and I said "Hi".

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you. Asami wouldn't shut up about you two," she said politely, but glared at Asami. She shrugged under her glare. While she turned her attention back to me, I saw her eyes. They were a magnificent piercing blue; they looked like Yue bay on a sunny day. The only word I could really think of was beautiful. After the introduction and constant blabbering, we headed to the living room.

"So, Korra are you going to attend Republic City high school?" I ventured. She hesitated and looked confused, but then shrugged.

"I'm not sure," was her reply.

"Why don't you know?"

"I have my reasons and I might be home schooled," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Korra took a quick glance at the clock on the wall, and then at Asami. Asami simply nodded at her.

**Korra P.O.V. **

_Oh no_. My twenty four minutes is almost up. I have to go before I change. I got up, said goodbye, and left for the back door. Once outside a tremor went up my arm and I changed into my white tiger self. Now I have to wait for Asami to let me in at night time or when they leave.

**Mako P.O.V.**

That was strange. Korra just left though she was only here for about twenty five minutes.

"Hey do you guys want to stay for a sleepover?" Asami asked. Bolin nodded, so I called our foster parents and told them that Asami wanted us to have a sleepover. I got okay from the other end. Bolin got all excited and ran out into the backyard. Where I heard him scream, so I got up and saw what he was screaming at. A tiger, a white tiger with blue eyes. I was confused until Asami came out.

"Okay this may be confusing, but umm that tiger over there is Korra," she said while scratching the back of her head. I looked over at the tiger and thought Asami was crazy, until I looked at the eyes more closely. They were Korra's blue eyes. I told Asami that she had a lot of explaining to do and as did Korra. From behind my back I heard the white tiger snort at me. Asami flicked her in the ear, and then beckoned all of us into the living room, so that she could explain. I walked in and thought. _This is going to be a long week._

**So there you have it chapter one. I'm trying to take a bit of a modern twist on it and make it more present time. Please click that button that says review, and I won't make Korra eat Bolin. I hoped you enjoyed it, thanks for reading.**

**Peace out, CastersRCool**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so chapter 2 people.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Tiger's Curse or LoK.**

**Mako P.O.V.**

As we headed inside back to the living room, Korra walked behind all of us. Bolin was still concerned that Korra was going to eat him, and stayed in front of me. Bolin and I sat on the couch, Asami sat in the chair across from us, and Korra sat beside Asami on the ground, looking at me and then at Bolin. I cleared my throat.

"Okay time to explain everything," I said while motioning towards Korra. Asami sighed.

"It's kinda a long story. And I would make Korra explain but she can't be human at the moment." I nodded for her to continue.

"Okay so Korra is the Avatar but was cursed. She was cursed by Amon who you should know because he's trying to make an anti-bending revolution. Anyway he wanted to stop Korra from stopping him so he tried to kill her. Luckily Korra was wearing a part of an amulet, which I'm wearing now, and got turned into a tiger instead." She paused as if to wait for any questions. I asked her one about why Korra couldn't explain this.

"Korra can't explain because she can only be a human for twenty-four minutes of each day. But there is a way to let her be a human for twenty-four hours a day. Which is by getting four objects, each giving six hours back to her," Asami said. That would explain why Korra is a tiger. After that Asami said that Tenzin and she are looking for the objects. But needed help from two people whose hearts were pure. A.K.A, Bolin and I. I sighed, I wasn't confused anymore but Bolin was starting to freak out over the tiger in the room.

"Korra would you be a dear and leave the room, you're freaking Bolin out. And you can listen with tiger hearing remember," Asami said sweetly. Korra snorted at her but left anyway.

**Korra P.O.V.**

_Perfect_. Now I have to leave because Bolin is afraid of me. Like, I would bite him or something. I looked up at the clock, 5:00pm, might as well sleep till I can turn human again. I found a nice spot on the stairs, tried to tune Asami out, and fell asleep.

**Asami P.O.V.**

After Korra left Bolin calmed down. Mako kept asking me questions about everything, the only one not being about the tiger curse thing was when he asked me about my dad. I answered by saying that he was on a business trip and if he saw Korra she would have to run because he was a hunter. I looked up at the clock, 6:00pm.

"Guys I'm going to go make dinner. Mako go find Korra," I said as I got up. Mako left the room and headed for the direction Korra went. Five minutes later he came back and said she was asleep on the stairs. I sighed.

**Mako P.O.V.**

"Go wake her up then bro," Bolin said to me with a smirk, I frowned and walked out of the room. _Yes let's make Mako wake up the tiger. No he won't get ripped to shreds. _When I finally got to the stairs, I crossed my arms, not wanting to make her up. She looked so peaceful and content. I gently nudged her in the shoulder with my hand. She stirred and woke up looking at me.

"Asami is making dinner," I said while smiling. I walked back to the kitchen, Korra trailing behind me, and saw Bolin sitting at the island. I sat down beside him and turned around in my chair to face the white tiger on the couch. She was turned around also to watch all of us. I smiled and she made a face. She sneezed and fell of the couch. We all laughed, well besides Korra who huffed at us. Asami called saying dinner was ready; we ate, and then sat there thinking of what to do. Bolin was the first to speak.

"We could all play hide and seek," Bolin said excited. Asami nodded I shrugged and Korra blinked.

"Bo you're the first person it though because it was your idea." He nodded and we all hide Korra was found first because her tail was hanging over the ledge of the stairs. She growled softly. Bolin ran and hide not too far from me. As I waited for Korra to find someone all I could smell was peaches and cream. Korra was beside me in a blink of an eye, when she landed she was quiet and didn't make a sound.

"Well I guess you found me."

"Mako, Bolin it's time for bed now," Asami yelled through the house at us. Korra followed the noise, so I followed Korra. We all got in our sleeping bags and fell asleep.

**Bob the magical time traveling line: Skips to the morning**

The next morning I was the first one up besides Korra, who was sitting on the couch waiting for one of us to wake up; I went to the kitchen trying carefully not to wake Bolin or Asami. The white tiger followed me into the kitchen.

"Good morning Korra. How did you sleep?" She sighed. I turned around to look in the cub board.

"Well I would have slept fine if Bolin didn't snore or if people stopped moving around the house," I heard Korra say. I turned back around and gave her the _how-do-you-do-that _look. She shrugged.

"Anyway, I have a question for you Korra," I said while taking a seat next to her. She nodded for me to continue.

"How did you find me so quickly yesterday?" She snorts at me and starts laughing. When she saw my look, she stopped.

"One: I could hear you with me tiger hearing. Two: I saw you move. And three: I smelled your natural scent," Korra stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean my scent?"

"Well you all have a scent. Asami's is roses and daisies, Bolin's is sweat and oil, and your scent is sandalwood and waterfalls **(Okay I can't remember Ren's scent from the book)**."She said to me.

"Did you know you smell like peaches and cream?" I said to her. Korra gave me a blank expression then turned towards the door. She changed into a tiger then growled. I saw a shadowy figure in the door. _Oh no, I better go wake up everyone._ And with that I ran.

**I wonder who could be at the door, well I know but you don't. That's chapter two done, I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Good bye. CastersRCool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3. Thank you to the people who have read my story. I'm sad at how there are so few Tiger's Curse fanfics. Enough of my rambling, on to chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiger's Curse or LoK.**

**Mako P.O.V**

I shoved Bolin awake and woke up Asami. They were very confused, until Korra bolted into the room. She motioned with her head towards the door. Asami nodded, and got up to go see who it was.

"Mako, take Korra into the forest through the back door," Asami said to me as she walked into the living room. Bolin followed her, and I got Korra to follow me in the other direction. Once we were outside, and in the forest, I stopped walking.

"So, who was at the door Korra?" She changed into a human, and looked at me.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded and thought _what secret is bigger than the tiger one._

"Okay, the person at the door isn't good. And I know you're going to say I'm wrong but I'm not. The person at the door is Asami's dad." I looked at her like she just said that a pig was falling on my head. I laughed, but she looked dead serious.

"What do you mean he's bad?" I said now that I stopped laughing. She frowned.

"I can smell his scent. I know his natural scent, but it's mixed with someone else's. And the other person's scent is Amon's," she said quietly. I then realized why I had to keep this a secret. If Asami found out what Korra knows, she will say that Korra is lying and will fight with her. I nodded in understanding, then I saw a tremor go up Korra's arm and she changed into a tiger again. I saw Korra turn around and look into the forest, her ears went up and she took a step forward. Then she shook her head, as if going into the forest would hurt her. I heard something behind me, and saw Asami running towards me.

"Hey Mako, Korra, my dad's back early," Asami said while panting. I nodded, she looked so excited, and then the excitement just stopped.

**Asami P.O.V**

I'm so excited that my dad's home. But my excitement stopped when I looked at Korra. She was staring out at the forest. I knew her instincts were drawing her out there. But she wouldn't go; she wouldn't let the tiger win over her humanity. I started to shake my head. Then turned back to Mako and told him to come back inside. I said good bye to Korra, as did Mako, and we walked back.

**Korra P.O.V**

I can't believe that Asami's dad is working with Amon. He probably is Amon's hunter, and is looking for me. _I won't let him find me and if he does I'm not going down without a fight. But I can't let him hurt Mako, Bolin, and Asami. No, I'll protect them first; it's the right thing to do_. I argued with myself in my head. I stayed in the forest for a while, but then I left back to the air temple trying to avoid going deeper into the forest. I realized I had to go to the Earth Kingdom, or India as it's mostly called now. I sighed what I am going to do. I have to tell Asami about her dad, but she will get mad at me and she won't believe me. I sighed again.

**Bob skipping the time of days: the next day.**

**Mako P.O.V**

Asami told us that Korra needed us to start heading to India with her. So here we were in the airport waiting for our plane. Korra had to go into a different part of the plane then us, considering she was a tiger and all. Apparently Tenzin was meeting us there, and Asami's dad was going on another business trip.

**Later that day**

I fell asleep on the plane and was woken up by Bolin. A car was waiting for us outside the airport with Korra in it already. Asami took the wheel of the jeep and Bolin called shotgun, so I sat in the back with the white tiger. I started to pet Korra's head, she nudged my hand with her head, and then I scratched behind her fuzzy ear. A deep rumble came from her chest. _Was she purring? _

"Are you purring, tiger?" I asked her. The white tiger looked up at me with her vivid blue eyes. I was guessing that was a yes. Asami stopped the car.

"We're here," she said to all of us. I got out and Korra followed suit. We walked inside to find Tenzin looking over papers.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Asami. And you two must be Mako and Bolin. It's a pleasure to meet you two," Tenzin said while smiling. He bent down and patted Korra on the head.

"You will have to excuse my mess, I've been quite busy. But we will not have any distractions because my children are still in Republic City." I nodded and he showed us all to our rooms. After we were all settled in, I decided to look for Korra and everyone else. I walked outside to find Asami and Bolin playing in the pool, and Korra jumping in, even though she was still a tiger. She swam towards Bo but he swam away. Korra got out and shook off after she saw me. Korra took a seat in front of me, looking at me. Her ears angled themselves behind me; she sniffed the air, and growled. I turned around once I saw Asami's and Bo's expressions. To my surprise a hunter was right behind me. But that didn't bother me as much as what Asami said, "Dave?"

**Chapter 3, nice and done. Now who could Dave be? And I know that I changed some stuff and missed things but all will happen in due time. Please review.**

**Bye for now, CastersRCool**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi fellow fanfictioners. Here is chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I, CastersRCool, do not own LoK or Tiger's Curse series.**

**Korra P.O.V**

This hunter, Dave as Asami called him, was not even acknowledging Asami. Instead he stared right at me. He smelled like Amon, meaning he must work for him. I let out another growl and lowered myself, making me ready to pounce. Mako looked surprise and without taking his eyes off the hunter said,

"Asami, you know him?"

"Yes, he use to work for my father and always went hunting with him," she replied. I crept to beside Mako so that I could get a clear view of Dave. Dave was carrying a bow and arrows on his back.

"I don't work for your dad, Asami. I work for Amon now," Dave said it slowly. As he said it though, I pounced on him. He fell to the ground under my weight, I roared at him in the face, and got off. He got up and ran to the jungle, worried that I would attack him again.

**Mako P.O.V**

Korra attacked the hunter, that didn't surprise me. What did was that she got off him and didn't chase him. I looked down at her.

"Why didn't you go after him," I asked her. Before I knew it she was a human.

"I didn't chase him because he wasn't much of a threat. And if I chased him then more hunters could come and attack you guys instead of me," Korra replied to me. She switched back to a tiger and walked inside the house. I looked after her, while Asami and Bolin started to play in the pool again. I walked inside to find Tenzin and a human Korra looking over papers.

"Tenzin I think that's the place we all need to go," Korra said while pointing at the map. Tenzin stroked his beard and said, "Yes you're right Korra. Go get everyone and I'll set up the jeep. Do you still want to go to the detour?" Korra nodded and left right past me. I heard her yell for them to get ready to go. She came back in, as a tiger, with Bolin and Asami behind her. We all left to get ready for the trip.

**Skipping a beat….just kidding skipping time to: 8:00pm at a hotel**

We stopped at a hotel that was near the jungle. Korra seemed to be trying to stay away from everyone. _What's up with her?_ I thought to myself. Asami, Bolin, and I followed Korra out into the jungle. She turned human once we were all there.

"I'm guessing you're all wondering why I've been isolating myself lately." We all nodded at her. She frowned and sighed.

"Asami, I know you're going to be mad at me," she said calmly. Asami looked confused. _Oh no, I know what she is going to say._

"Okay, Asami your dad is working for Amon." Asami laughed. Korra stayed serious.

"You're kidding right Korra," Asami said to her. Korra looked at the ground. She then stopped laughing. Korra continued, "Your dad has his natural scent but also the scent of Amon."

"You're lying Korra. You can't expect me to believe this," Asami said while backing up.

"I was hoping you would but it doesn't look like you will," Korra said still calm. Asami looked like she was about to rip Korra's head off.

"No you're wrong. Why don't you just go into the jungle and be a tiger? Let the tiger take over and hunt, live, do what you want in the jungle!" Asami was ticked off. Korra just stayed there and took what Asami was saying.

"Go you're just an animal. Your humanity is already gone. Let's go Bolin." Asami walked off and Bolin followed her. Korra looked hurt. Bolin motioned for me to come, I shook my head, and he shrugged.

"Korra, she's jus"-. I was cut off by Korra.

"No, she's right I am just an animal. I'm done. I'm leaving into the jungle, maybe I can live up to being a tiger after all," she said as she turned and faced the jungle.

"No, you can't just leave, Korra," I said trying to persuade her into staying. She turned around and said, "It was nice to meet you Mako. Tell Bolin goodbye and tell Asami she got her wish." I stared at her in disbelief, she came and hugged me. Then let go and changed into a tiger, and walked off. She stopped and turned around to look at me. I blinked; she was gone, into the jungle. I felt alone, like someone ripped a part of my heart out and stepped on it. I realized that I loved her. _She'll come back, right._ No, I knew she wouldn't. I turned around and walked back to the hotel.

When I got there I saw Asami sitting there beside Bolin. Asami looked up at me.

"Where's Korra? Mako," she said to me as I stalked past her. I was stopped by her hand on my arm. I looked at her hand.

"Bolin she told me to tell you 'Goodbye'. And Asami she said that you should be happy because you got your wish," I said sadly. Asami let go of my arm and I continued to walk to my room. _This is Asami's fault._ I thought. But then when I got in my room all I could think of was, _Korra_.

**And chapter 4 done, I know this is finished on a sadder note, but don't worry Korra isn't gone forever. She'll be back again.**

**Mako: She better be.**

**CastersRCool: Excuse me but when did you get here.**

**Mako: …..**

**CastersRCool: That's what I thought. Anyway, goodbye until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back with more crossover power. Chapter 5 here we come.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTING except the plot of my story.**

**Yep Bob's time skipping at the beginning: one year later**

**Mako P.O.V**

I stared at the ceiling of my apartment in Republic City. It's been a year. A year since Bolin left to live with Asami, a year since Amon started the war with benders, which he is nearing victory in and a year since all of us were in India, and the girl I loved, even though she was a tiger, ran away into the jungle. One whole year. I'm eighteen now, Bolin is sixteen, Asami is seventeen, and Korra would be eighteen **(Yes I changed the ages). **I haven't really talked to Asami for a year and it's now rare that I talk to Bo. I sighed and got off my couch. I had a job at the circus starting today. I have to take care of the dogs and a tiger. I hoped that maybe, just maybe, I would get to work there full time and not only for two weeks. I left my apartment walking to the circus.

Finally when I got to the circus Mr. Davis showed me around. He led me to the big top and said the tiger's show was starting. I took a seat in the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to our circus. Now say hello to our own tiger, found originally in the jungles of India, Korra," the ring top leader said. _Korra, that has to be a coincidence._ I leaned forward in my seat. Mr. Davis was there and led a white tiger with blue eyes out of a cart. _Maybe they named the tiger after the last Avatar._ The show started and the tiger did all the tricks and then I helped it back into the cart. I took a deep breath in. _Peaches and cream._ The cart was led away to the barn where they kept the tiger. Mr. Davis told me it was time to go to bed.

**To the mornin' we go.**

The next morning I had to walk the dogs and feed the tiger with Mr. Davis.

"So, do you know where Korra came from?" I asked.

"Yes, she came from a different circus and apparently was named after the last Avatar," Mr. Davis said to me. I nodded. _So it was just a coincidence._ After walking the dogs we went to the tiger's cage.

"Okay, Mako just go get the meat and open this latch to feed her," Mr. Davis said politely. I thanked him then got the meat and came back. I opened the latch to the door and put the meat inside. Then I sat down on a pile of hay. The tiger just stared at me. I started talking to her.

"Did you know I used to have a friend named Korra? Yep, she was a tiger just like you. Same fur color and blue eyes….." I trailed off.

"You know I think I'm going to draw you? Because you are so relaxed and you have quite a beautiful face." The tiger blinked at me. I looked at her then got up.

"I think I'm going to call you Kor as a nickname. I hope that's okay with you," I said as I walked out of the barn and into my "room" to go sleep. Later I was woken up by Mr. Davis saying I needed to feed the tiger again. I walked into the barn and sat down on the hay again after giving her meat.

"Hey Kor how have you been today," I asked. The tiger put her head on her paws. I turned around to grab something when I heard a response, "It's good to see you again Mako." I froze. The voice was a female's and I haven't heard the voice in one year. I turned around to find a teen wearing a black T-shirt with a blue dragon on it, ripped jeans, and black converses, sitting criss-cross. She was from the watertribe and I knew it was Korra. The Korra that ran away because of Asami, the Korra that I loved. I was shocked. She smiled.

"How did you get here," I asked quietly.

"I got caught in a hunter's trap a month after I left. And once I left I couldn't turn human," she replied. I stared at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay that's not the full story, but I'll explain everything on Air Temple Island." I blinked and managed to say something, "Umm, what do you mean Air Temple Island?" She smiled, a breath taking smile.

"I need you to call Tenzin from here and tell him where we are, he'll understand once you tell him," Korra explained. I nodded and said, "Why don't you call him?"

"I'm going to change into a tiger soon because my time is almost up." I nodded, got up, and waved goodbye as I walked outside. _Maybe I should call Bolin and Asami while I'm at it._ I reached the payphone **(Just for the record I was listening to Payphone as I wrote this sentence) **and typed in Tenzin's number. I told him all about where Korra and I are and he said he would be there soon. Then I sighed and type in Asami's number. The phone rang once then was answered.** (Okay Bolin is going to be Italic **_**when talking**_** and Mako is going to be the regular).**

"_Hello."_

"Hi, is Bolin there."

"_He's speaking. May I ask who this is?"_

"It's Mako, your bro."

"…_. Oh I didn't realize what is it you want."_

"I was wondering if I could come over in two days with someone."

"_Hmm, yeah sure, why not. Oh I have to go bye, Mako."_

"Bye, Bo," I said finally and hung up. _Well looks like Korra and I are going over there soon_. I saw Tenzin talking to the circus owner. They both shook hands and Tenzin went into the barn where Korra was. I followed him into the barn.

"Hello, Mako long time no see. It looks like I'm taking Korra to the Temple and you may join us if you want," Tenzin said. I nodded and Korra got a collar and chain on, and was led to a truck. Tenzin climb in and so did I. We drove off, and all I thought about was, _And the quest continues._

**There you go chapter 5. As you can see it's mostly going to be Mako's P.O.V and I'm planning on adding characters from Tiger's Curse Series. I told you that Korra wouldn't be gone for too long.**

**Mako: Yeah only after I threatened you.**

**CastersRCool: I would shut up if I were you. I can still kill you off.**

**Mako: Right carry on.**

**CastersRCool: (Sighs) Just to clear up later confusion I'm going to tell you the roles of each character:**

**Korra- Kelsey/ Ren**

**Mako- Also Kelsey/ Ren**

**Asami- Asami**

**Bolin- Bolin**

**Tenzin- Mr. Kadam or Anik Kadam**

**Amon- Lokesh**

**And more characters to come. Anyway, goodbye fanfiction people.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fanfiction readers. I'm so sorry that this is so late. I've been busy with a project and exams are coming and I was grounded and so on. Any way I might get some things wrong and I'm sorry for that too. Because at the moment I'm reading ASoIaF (A Song of Ice and Fire) so I might forget stuff. Anyway here's chapter 6, after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing because if I owned LoK season 2 would be out.**

**Mako P.O.V.**

On the drive to the air temple, no one talked. I was a long silent ride and even with the war going on it was somewhat peaceful. When we finally got to the fairy **(That's how you spell it, right?)** Tenzin parked the car and boarded. I took Korra's chain and lead her to the boat, though I know she didn't need to be lead anywhere. Again it was a silent ride. Tenzin showed me to where I would be staying for a bit. Then I walked out and found Korra and Tenzin in his study. He saw me and said,

"Mr. Mako, Korra will explain everything that has happened to her in the past year. But for now we need to sleep because she is sadly out of time." I nodded and turned around to my room, where I fell asleep wondering what happened to Korra.

**Bob is back with me people: To the morning**

The next morning I got up, had a shower, got ready, and left for the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, no one was there. Well at least I thought no one was there. Korra just so happened to be sitting in the corner of the room. I was startled when I turned around to find a big white tiger just sitting there.

"Hey, Korra you need to be a little louder," I said as I held my fingers two centimeters apart. She huffed at me and thumped her tail on the ground. I knew that if she was human she would be smirking. So, I glared at her as Tenzin walked in to the room. I stood straight when he gave me the all knowing look. Yep, arguing with a tiger, not insane at all. I sighed and said, "Good morning Tenzin."

"Yes good morning Mr. Mako, Korra," he said nodding his head in her direction. She responded by nodding her tiger head. I raised an eyebrow at her. Then turned around and grabbed a bowl, milk, and _Shinigami Love Apples (_a not so popular brand of cereal) **(Okay this time I was rereading Deathnote, so yeah…). **After putting everything away, I sat down at the table with Tenzin. While eating I looked over at Korra, somehow she also had a bowl of cereal. After I was done, I put my bowl and Korra's in the sink, then sat back down and stared at Korra. I cleared my throat and said, "Korra now it is time to explain everything." Korra turned human and sat across from Tenzin and me.

"All right now I can explain things to you. But after you need to explain some things to me," she stated. We both nodded. She clapped her hands together and started, "So I know Mako knows what happened and why I left but Tenzin doesn't so to sum it up Asami got mad and I left. Tenzin I'll tell you later why she got mad.

"Anyway, after I left you guys I wandered to jungle for a couple of hours. Then I stopped and in the morning I tried to turn into a human. But I couldn't. I knew it wasn't Asami that let me change because I could barely change human without a struggle around her. Meaning it had to be you or Bolin. So, since I couldn't change into a human I walked around the jungle and let my tiger take over, well mostly. I thought as I went along that maybe I could live in the jungle and that maybe I could find my old friend. Tenzin I believe you know who I'm talking about." Tenzin nodded and before she could continue I cut in, "Who are you talking about?" Korra shock her head, "All in good time my dear friend." That irritated me. But she continued anyway.

"Well when I went in the direction that I thought I might find my friend in, I heard some hunters talking about finding a tiger. I thought maybe they were Amon's men and avoided them. But as I went along my path, I fell into a hunter's trap. I sadly couldn't get out and decided that if I was going to die there then I was going to die. If I got caught by Amon then, even though that's worse than death, I got caught. I slept there until morning, when a bunch of hunters came. None of them smelled like Amon, so I went with them willingly and got put in a circus. Later being transferred to different circuses, until finally getting put in the circus you found me in." And with that she finished. I looked up at the clock; she would have to change soon. She asked about how the war was going, Tenzin answered this one. Then she asked about where the amulet was. This one I answered.

"The amulet piece that you gave Asami is in my apartment," I said. Korra nodded and said, "Well I need it for Tenzin." Then she changed back into a tiger. That's when I remembered that tomorrow Korra and I were going to Asami's. I told Korra and she growled at me. I raised my hands in peace and said, "What you two need to make up and I need to see my brother." Korra growled again, got up, and left the room. I sighed. _What am I going to do about her? _I got up and left the room as well. I walked around the island and thought, _Tomorrow is going to be a good day. _No matter how many times I thought it, I knew it wouldn't be true.

**Chapter 6 done, Yay! Now I just have to do the rest. Anyway again sorry for the delay in updates. I will try to go faster. I have decided that **_**Cursed **_**is going to be on the first book and then I will make sequel stories. Oh and if you think you know who Korra's old friend is review. Please review or I'm going to turn to dust.**

**Just kidding. Until next time, CastersRCool**


End file.
